Allergic rhinitis is the most common chronic condition suffered by Americans, with about 7% of the population involved. Until recently, few studies of nasal physiology were being performed in this country. We are examining the effect of mediators and anaphylaxis on nasal blood flow and protein secretion by comparing atopic humans to normal controls. Nasal blood flow is not affected by methacholine but is reduced by alpha adrenergic agonists. Protein secretion is increased by methacholine and histamine in all subjects, but atopics are far more reactive than control populations. We are currently studying antigen challenge in these same populations.